


Christmas Frenzy

by ClarkeWayne



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Tumblr: promptsinpanem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeWayne/pseuds/ClarkeWayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first Christmas at District 12 after the rebellion and while Peeta embarks on the holiday spirit with enthusiasm, Katniss doesn’t seem to share the same sentiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, this wasn't beta'd - so please go with the glow here.  
> I just wanted to write something light and fluffly and all around cute, so you also have that. With some smut.

“I still don’t get it,” Katniss says in a mix of exasperation and genuine puzzlement, “What is the point?” she is leaning at the door frame of their living room. The pale light from a morose afternoon cast a soft glow in the room that while a bit sad still is beautiful.

Peeta stops where he is, standing atop of the retractable ladder he borrowed from the bakery that very morning, he looks thoughtful for a second, “I read that it was a religious date, to celebrate the birth of the son of God, but then it became more of a general festivity,” he resumes his previous activity, which consists in decorating a medium size pine tree with ornaments.

Said tree a gift from Johanna, all the way from District 7. It was a fine pine tree and Katniss couldn’t stop wondering what Johanna would say if she saw what Peeta had done to the tree.

The girl huffs in annoyance, the entire _‘Christmas Frenzy’_ as she liked to call it, was reaching its peak. The entire town square, the shops – including the bakery – and now their home were being filled with acrylic red and white balls, an indecent amount of garlands, a rule that demanded people who stood next to each other under the mistletoe to kiss and for some strange reason the figure of an old man with round frame and red and white clothes was almost omnipresent in her life now. The kids from the daycare near the bakery called the man Santa Claus or just Santa.

“Effie said that they celebrate Christmas at the Capitol since she can remember, we are the ones late for the party I guess,” it’s a fairly innocent commentary on Peeta’s part, but it doesn’t sit well with Katniss. The idea of Capitol’s family having a feast in the middle of the winter while everyone elsewhere suffered with unforgiving weather and inclement starvation was nothing but despicable.

While the fact that the wealthy citizens of the Capitol knew nothing before, it didn’t lessen the ugly feeling that Katniss still carried towards their blind compliance. She decided to steer her mind away from these thoughts, nothing could be done now and no good would come out of it too, so she focused on her current reality.

She eyed all the decorations hanging on their living room. From the thematic curtains that they have fought over to the deceivingly innocent mistletoe hanging above Katniss, it was all too festive and pretty much pointless in Katniss opinion, but if made everyone happy and cheery she was not the one to ruin it. That was Haymitch’s job.

Not all of these customs were completely useless or obnoxious, the mistletoe one had served its purpose, much to Peeta’s joy – and Katniss’s if she is being completely honest – but at the same time she could see the entire thing taking a toll on Peeta.

Apparently Christmas demanded ginger as the primary ingredient for nearly every baked good in the face of the earth. Katniss has been the official tester of Peeta’s new recipes, from gingerbread to ginger cookies, but the closer they got to the infamous date Peeta has pushed his creativity to the limit.

His latest creation was a chocolate gingerbread house that had Katniss’s mouthwatering at first sight, and while it was an impressive work of gourmet art she could see how stressed Peeta was.

On top of that he needed to train his employees at the bakery, which was always crowded in rush hours. That was also a new thing, since the medicine factory started to operate things have flourished in their little District 12. People from all Panem came to work here, and the Mellark Bakery became the hotspot for the workers who sought for baked goods and fresh coffee, another new development in their live.

Peeta proved to be a talented barista and Katniss didn’t mind at all to become his personal guinea pig. Peeta showers her with praise for such bravery and sacrifice when she volunteers to try his new blends such as the hot chocolate with hazelnut and vanilla cream or the latte with peppermint syrup and caramel. It was such a burden sometimes… but he always made up her efforts by peppering her with kisses and sweet caresses.

“You know, when I said that you needed to stay home I meant for you to rest and not to turn our house into one of catalogue’s cover that Effie had sent to us,” Peeta only smiled at that, and Katniss knew that she needed to hit a soft spot for him to stop, “Come on Peeta, I want to spend some time with my boyfriend, I barely see you anymore,”

It was a low blow, one that they both knew and liked it, albeit for different reasons. Katniss enjoyed the novelty of the word _boyfriend_ , the meaning completely different to her now that she can only associate it with Peeta, free of any hidden agenda or ulterior motives, to have a boyfriend was so mundane, so ordinary that the fact alone excited Katniss more than anything really, such sense of normalcy in her life was thrilling.

For Peeta, he just loved to know that he had an effect over Katniss, something similar to the one that she had over him, that she always had, even when hijacked…

He huffs, and she can sense his eye roll, “If you get what you want I’ll never be able to finish the decorations,” his protest were weak and futile at best, and Katniss couldn’t help but to smile at him, hand already extended for him to take, a clear invitation.

Peeta is not one to play hard to get, not with Katniss. So he steps down from the ladder and takes her hand and the contact makes his heart flutter in a delicious way.

It took them a couple of months after their first time to feel comfortable enough with each other and the whole notion of true intimacy. Every time together was special to them, but they’ve become more playful and daring each time and the feeling of something sacred that permeated their first time rarely resurfaces and in its place comes breathless laughter, whispered confessions and heated touches.

And now is no different, Katniss is tugging Peeta’s shirt while they make their way towards the bedroom while kissing him senseless. They fall on their sides on the bed and seem to be in no hurry, Peeta carding one hand through her hair while the other cups her face, all the while Katniss has her hands roaming idly on his broad chest.

Pulling away just enough to look at each other’s arms Peeta seems transfixed by the sight of Katniss’s swollen and reddened lips and immediately latch his mouth on the spot on her neck that he knows that makes her go borderline amazing. Katniss moans and her hands start to fumble with his belt buckle, which normally wouldn’t be that difficult to get off but with an enthusiastic Peeta taking her apart with his mouth alone becomes a real burden.

When she groans in annoyance after a failed attempt with the belt she feels Peeta’s smile on her skin, “What? Don’t tell me you can’t take do this on your own,” he teases and she hates that his cockiness entices her.

“Keep the attitude and you right hand will be your only company for the rest of the day,” he fake pouts at her and leans to kiss her again. He frees his hand that was tangled in her hair to aid her in the ignominious task.

When he finally undoes his belt Katniss gets an idea, she pushes Peeta on his back and towers over him, the pale light of the winter afternoon gracing her features in a way that Peeta certainly will be painting later.

“Hey,” she says breathlessly, a warm buzz in her veins.

“Hey,” he responds with a dopey smile and his hands comes to rest on her hips.

During their make out session only the top three top buttons of her shirt, that now Peeta recognizes as his, had come undone and if the sight of Katniss Everdeen wearing his shirt in a undone state and with her black bra peeking out is not the most sensual thing that life can offer Peeta doesn’t know what is.

She kisses him one, twice before making her way down his neck, peppering kisses on his collarbone, his chest, her nails scratching him along the way she is making, nails catching on one of his nipples, her tongue plays with his navel. Katniss undoes the button of his trousers and proceeds to undo his zipper, soon she is pulling his trousers and boxers down in one motion, Peeta helping the best way he can while trying to catch his breath.

“Mm, Katniss…” it was more of a moan than a whisper, Peeta’s hand finding its way through her hair, gripping it gently. Katniss looked at him through her lashes in what Peeta could only describe as one of most enticing sights in the history of human kind.

Katniss reaches his staining erection making the boy gasp and arch into the touch. The first contact of her lips with his erection is a soft kiss to the tip, Peeta is about to beg for something more when he is enveloped by the wet heat of her mouth.

A sinful groan escapes his mouth and Katniss is moaning around him. It is not their first time doing this, but it remains relatively new. Since the first time, both Peeta and Katniss have grown more and more daring, exploring and getting comfortable with their sexuality. Granted that neither of them could even conceive the idea of doing any of this with someone else and most of their fantasies and explorations were inspired by their other half.

“Katniss… _Katniss_ …” Peeta managed between pants, the sound spurring Katniss on.

His erection was too big for Katniss go all the way down, so she used her one of hands to hold the base and rub the part that her mouth couldn’t reach, her other hand caressed his balls playing in a way that she knew that Peeta enjoyed.

Katniss took him as far as she could go, sucking tightly on her way back before releasing him with a loud ‘ _pop_ ’. Peeta run his hands through his own hair, almost as if he was losing his mind – he was pretty sure he was about to anyway.

She licked his the head before wrapping her lips around it again, she seemed to be enjoying herself with the sounds of Peeta falling apart right in front of her, because of her. And she took advantage of his delirious state, her hands were quick and deft enough to unclasp his prosthetic leg without him really noticing, Peeta too focused on the pleasure of the wet heat of her mouth.

Peeta didn’t voiced but Katniss knew that the cold weather and the long hours standing up put extra pressure and pain on his severed leg, but he never took the prosthetic off in front of her, afraid of the inevitable guilt trip that would incite, and sure enough she felt guilt whenever she caught a glimpse of it, she tried to not dwell on it this time around though.

The moment the plastic and metal piece came off and Katniss swirled her tongue around him brought Peeta to the brink, “Katniss- I’m comin- _Katniss!_ I’m gonna…!”

If he expected to deter her, he had something else coming his way, if anything his waning only served to excite Katniss further, taking as much of Peeta’s cock down her throat as she could. Peeta gripped her hair, chanting her name like a prayer as spurt after spurt filled the girl’s mouth. Katniss swallowed as much as she could and only released him for her mouth when he whined due his overly sensitive erection.

“You… you are-… you are a _menace,_ ” he says while trying to catch his breath. She remains towering over him and she is pretty sure that her lips are swollen, and her voice would probably come hoarse, so instead she just licks her lips in what she hopes is a sexy move from her part. Peeta keeps saying that she always sexy, but she is pretty sure he is biased.

His blue eyes track the movement of her tongue with avid attention.

“A menace indeed,” he pushes himself into sitting position and brings his mouth to hers, he can feel his own taste on her mouth. The kiss is borderline wild, all teeth and tongue and a whole lot of biting until it melts into something more soft, delicate and they are both gasping.

She cups his face, eyes meeting his darkened gaze, “I need you,” and that is all that it takes for Peeta to move into action.

While he is bare to the world Katniss managed to retain not only her underwear but his shirt, and the notion of having him completely naked under her while she is still clothed makes her feel hot all over.

One of his hands cups her while the other comes to rest on one of her breast that remains covered by her bra. While a naked Katniss is Peeta’s favorite work of art he still finds the sight of her disheveled state in his shirt and underwear to be exciting.

He doesn’t bother to get rid of her panty, he just pulls it aside and his fingers find her folds eliciting an erotic moan out of her, he combines the scissoring motion of his fingers with a good suction from his mouth on her neck and that has Katniss moaning aloud.

It’s when his thumb catches at her clit that the first scream happens. She is not even aware of it at first, it’s just a loud sound that soon is being muffled by Peeta’s mouth on hers and then she realizes that it was her, screaming in pleasure.

She rides his fingers, his broad hand kneading her breast in a sensual way that will have her teasing him later due the similarities of his sexual and baking prowess. But then, then, he bites her lower lip, dragging it with his teeth and a third finger happens and he pulls her bra up and tweaks one of her nipples and it all comes crashing down.

Her skin feels too tight, her insides feel like burning and her mind is somewhere very far, far, away and there is a very concerning ringing going through her ears and then she can hear herself, breathless after another unnoticed scream.

She falls limp atop of him, and a shiver goes through her when Peeta brings his fingers, coated with her essence, to his lips and lavishes at the taste.

“Peeta…?” it comes out as whisper, her throat sore from all the activity that just happened.

He hums, “Yeah?”

“Why is Santa Claus looking at me?” he follows her gaze and sees the Santa clock that he received as a gift standing on their bed side table.

It’s Katniss first Christmas, and she is already done with it.

 

“This one came from Johanna,” both Katniss and Haymitch turn concerned eyes towards the medium sized green box with orange ribbon in Peeta’s hand.

Haymitch, who may have a bit too much eggnog by now, breaks the tense silence, “Are you sure you want to open that in here? Who is it for?”

“Here says ‘to brainless,’” he reads the card, and Haymitch smirks.

“Do you _really_ want to open this in here, sweetheart?” there is an edge to his voice that makes Katniss cringe, a suspicion that Haymitch coordinated this with Johanna coming to her mind.

Peeta rummages through the pile of gifts under their pine tree, apparently is customary to exchange gifts with the loved ones during Christmas, finally something related to the date that Katniss could get on board with, it almost made the hassle to deal with Santa Claus’s clocks and reindeers figurines worth the while.

The three of them have received gifts from across Panem, from Effie to Paylor, Annie and Beetee had also sent gifts for them. Annie’s came with a letter from Katniss’s mother that she was still warming up the idea of reading it.

Even Buttercup was having a blast with a ball of yarn, courtesy of Greasy Sae.

Peeta

“Oh, she sent one for you too, Haymitch,” Peeta hands him a small white box with a purple ribbon wrapped around it. The mentor rips the thing apart and eyes the content with amusement.

“What is it?” Katniss asks with uncertainty, not sure if she really wants to know.

Haymitch picks a card that was attached to the box, “ _’Dear Haymitch, use your gift when they decide to use their gift,’_ ” he pulls two earplug from the box and the couple’s reaction is instantaneous, both blush fiercely and look warily at the gift sent for Katniss.

Katniss looks at Peeta and see that if he could he too would dig a hole and stick his head in it.

“Oh please, give it a rest, the entire District can hear the two of you, I’m just the poor bastard that lives next door to a couple of loud rabbits,” Haymitch complains and while there is an underline of fondness in his tone, like he is genuinely happy for them, the annoyance overcomes anything else.

Peeta sputters and Katniss hides her face in her hands while groaning.

Christmas is the worst time _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I didn’t have the time to check anything and I don’t work with any betas, so…yeah, there is that.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this silly thing.


End file.
